


i could be a pretty girl

by aphantasiac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Songfic, gay realization, its sad for like two seconds, pretty girl by clario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: Jan is pretty, popular, athletic and talented. She is also, unknowingly, the holder of Jackie's heart.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	i could be a pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> this idea seemed great at first, and then me and my singular braincell started to blank out. its a good song though so enjoy it anyways!

_Polaroid of you dancing in my room.  
I want to remember,  
I think it was about noon. _  
  
Jackie doesn't understand what she did to earn the privilege of watching Jan twirl and dance around in her room.  
  
Jan is still clad in her cheer uniform, and Jackie can't help but think that either the school's cheer coach is a total perv, or Jan purposely got one size smaller, because that skirt is _short_. But Jan bounces around in it anyways, singing along to an Ariana Grande song playing off her phone that Jackie really can't name. Her ponytail sways side to side every time she turns her head to look at Jackie, and give her one of those big signature smiles.   
  
Jackie's sitting criss-cross on her bed, gripping her new Polaroid camera that Jan offered to help her test out, and she laughs every time Jan strikes a silly pose. She snaps a picture each time, until there's a little stack of pictures of Jan on the bed beside her. It's a wonder how Jan has so much energy, after juggling regular school work with cheer, soccer, and theater. Jackie can barely handle school and theater alone.  
  
Jan pants lightly as she joins Jackie on the bed to look over them, both of them giggling all the while. "Let me see these."   
  
The afternoon rays of the sun shine through Jackie's open window, coloring the room in a warm honey-golden glow. Jackie pulls the last one out of the camera and is shaking it, trying to get it to develop faster. She's watching Jan, too, as she swipes through each picture and laughs out loud at the ones of her looking crazy.  
  
"These are so cute! C'mon Jackie, it's your turn." Jan says excitedly and raises her eyebrows.   
  
"No no, not me." Jackie gives a nervous chuckle, shakes her head.   
  
"Jackie please!" Jan begs, has a pout on her glossed lips and bats her long lashes at Jackie, and the brunette just can't say no her her.  
  
"Okay, fine." Jackie hands the camera off to Jan, who claps excitedly. Jackie climbs off the bed and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. She knows she doesn't look nearly as photogenic as Jan, in her baggy clothes and messy braid. But she strikes a couple small poses, smiles, hopes Jan is happy.  
  
Jan only takes about five photos before the camera runs out of film. Jackie furrows her brows, then laughs a bit while she comes to sit back down. She must have used up most of the film taking pictures of Jan, which was completely and totally worth it.  
  
_It's getting harder to understand,  
To understand,  
How you felt in my hands,  
In my hands._   
  
Jan comes over almost every day since they've started to be friends. Sometimes Jackie goes to her place instead. Sometimes they don't see each other, because Jan actually has a social life and Jackie is too busy doing homework for her advanced classes.   
  
Jackie likes it the most when Jan comes over.   
  
Most of the time it's the afternoon, and Jackie's parents wont get home from work till later, so it's just the two of them. The room has that familiar sunset glow and the two girls lay on Jackie's bed side by side, Jan's head leaned against Jackie's shoulder. Jan is wearing her soccer uniform, having just come from practice, and she has her blonde hair in a high ponytail. Jackie's in a pair of black leggings and a colorful sweater, and her hair in pinned back in the front to keep the thick locks out of her face.  
  
Their hands are intertwined between them, and they talk.   
  
Well, it's more of Jan beaming excitedly while she talks about her day and all the amazing things currently going on, and Jackie just staring up at the roof listening to her while her heart does flips in her chest.   
  
Jackie doesn't understand. What was once just an admiration for the peppy blonde beside her has become so much more, and its moments like these that make it even more confusing. Jackie knows she likes the way Jan's hand feels in her own, soft and warm. And she likes her voice, she doesn't mind that Jan talks a lot because that voice is a beautiful melodic sound whether shes talking or singing.  
  
Jackie likes the way Jan looks, too. Not just her face, more than once she's caught her eyes tracing along Jan's body. How perfect she looks, not a single flaw in sight. Jackie doesn't understand how a human can look that perfect, have that much talent, and have such a big soft heart full of love, all in one body.  
  
Jackie finds herself looking down at Jan's body laid next to her. Perfect round curves that Jackie has a hard time keeping her hands off. Her face is beautifully sculpted, wears those sparkly brown eyes and glowing smile that Jackie sees in her dreams, or even just when she closes her eyes. And that hair? Those soft strands of gold? Jackie is always in awe at how effortlessly soft Jan's hair is. Jackie's hair is thick and brown and there is a lot of it. It practically takes half a bottle of conditioner to get it to feel as soft as Jan's does naturally.   
  
Jackie doesn't know how, or why, but Jan has completely flipped her life around. Jackie's never had an interest in other girls, never really had one for boys either, but now she finds herself longing to spend all day every day laying this close to Jan, maybe closer. It's equally terrifying and exciting.  
  
_I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll wear a skirt for you.  
And I could be a pretty girl,  
Shut up when you want me to. _  
  
Jackie wears a skirt to school one day, per Jan's request.  
  
The day before, Jan had spent the whole day at Jackie's house. It was a Sunday, and the two girls did their own thing and existed comfortably separate in the space. Jackie was sitting up at her desk, clicking through websites and writing notes for an upcoming essay. And Jan had gotten a hold of Jackie's television remote and had High School Musical on while she invaded Jackie's closet.   
  
Jan sings along to all the songs and her voice makes Jackie's face feel warm and butterflies flutter in her stomach, and it somehow both distracts her and helps her with her work.   
  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cute! Jackie, come here!" Jan says behind her while she pulls something out of Jackie's closet.  
  
Jackie gets up wand walks over, and immediately Jan brings a skirt on a hanger over to Jackie's hips and gasps.  
  
"This would look so, so cute with like....maybe a white shirt? That white turtleneck you have maybe?" Jan bites her lip in thought, and Jackie is staring down at the red skirt Jan has pressed against her body. It's shorter than what Jackie would usually wear, and she honestly doesn't even remember where she got that skirt.  
  
"Please wear this tomorrow, please!"   
  
Jackie could never say no, especially when Jan had just a happy look on her face when she agreed to. So she wears the red skirt, that is mid-thigh length and constantly gives Jackie the fear that someone can see under it. But she wears it with the tight white turtleneck Jan had pointed out, and paints her lips a cherry red to match.   
  
And Jan can't keep her eyes off her, which is both Jackie's favorite and least favorite part. What if Jan is staring because she looks bad? But what if she's staring because she looks good?  
  
Jan can't stop grinning when she finally gets to talk to Jackie in their theater class. "You look so good. That red lip? So gorgeous!"   
  
Jackie smiles timid, runs her hands along the skirt. "You think so? I don't know, I just think-"  
  
"No no, stop right there." Jan juts in, her hand landing on Jackie's shoulder. She looks into Jackie's eyes, silently commands that Jackie looks back at her. "You. Look. Gorgeous."   
  
Jackie all but melts with Jan's words, and she believes her. "Thanks, Jan."  
  
_And I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll never make you blue.  
And I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll lose myself in you._  
  
The first half off the school day is wonderful. Jan absolutely shines in the theater room, as she always does, and Jackie aces a math test she was worried about. Jackie gets a lot of compliments from her friends, but the one that really makes her heart flutter is Jan's.  
  
She catches herself smiling to herself in her classes, playing with the red fabric and just thinking about how Jan wouldn't stop looking at her.  
  
Jackie doesn't get to talk to Jan again until later, when Jackie skips out on lunch to go read in the library and Jan walks in a couple of minuets later. Jan usually sits with her little group of barbie girls in the cafeteria, so Jackie is a little shocked.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Jackie asks as Jan sits in the seat across from her, a big smile on her face that barely holds back her excitement.  
  
"I have some news!" Jan says, and Jackie quirks an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah! I have a date tonight!" Jan squeals, and Jackie's heart drops to the floor, shatters like glass. "She's super pretty, i'm so excited!"  
  
Jackie can't breathe, can't deal with this. She wants to cry, doesn't, and smiles instead while Jan gushes about taking this girl out on an adorable picnic under the stars. She smiles, nods her head, because even though she wants to beg her not to go, she would never want to ruin the happy look on Jan's face.  
  
_I was so blinded by you,  
Now I cry,  
Just thinkin' 'bout the fool that I was,  
I was such a fool.  
I'm alone now but it's better for me.  
I don't need all your negativity._  
  
Jackie goes home alone, because Jan has to go get ready for her date.   
  
She goes right to her room, locks her door, and doesn't even get to put her backpack down before tears come rolling down her cheeks, and she slides down her door until she's sat on the floor.   
  
Jackie just feels stupid now. She really thought maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. Maybe they were growing into something more. Maybe all the soft afternoons and gentle hand holding meant they had a chance.   
  
She let herself be blinded by soft touches and glittering eyes. Jackie never had a chance with Jan. It's Jan, who is easily the best singer in the school, who looks the best in those little cheer uniforms, who is definitely going to be the captain of the soccer team next year, who is so sweet to everyone and has the whole school in love with her. Jackie, who spends all her time studying, who only has a handful of good friends and fades into the background, never stood a chance.  
  
Jackie can't even bring herself to get up and change out of her clothes, or take of her makeup. She doesn't want to move, just wants to wallow in the emotions that her broken heart pours into her head. She does just that, until the sun starts to set.  
  
There's a ring of the doorbell, a knock at the door. Jackie sighs, and finally pulls herself up to her feet. She can't think of anyone who would be at her door, but she haphazardly wipes her eyes while she opens the door.  
  
_And I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll wear a skirt for you.  
And I could be a pretty girl,  
Shut up when you want me to.  
And I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll never make you blue.  
And I could be a pretty girl,  
I'll lose myself in you._  
  
It's Jan.  
  
Jackie expected anyone but Jan to be at her door when she opened it. The blonde is staring back at her, with a smile and a bouquet of colorful flowers in her hand. She's wearing a nice purple dress, some casual heels, and her hair falls in beautiful waves.  
  
And Jackie is confused.  
  
"What- What are you doing here?" Jackie asks, instantly trying to mask the fact that she was just sobbing about her a minuet ago.   
  
"I'm here to pick up my date!"  
  
Jackie's taken aback, furrows her brows, just plain out isn't getting the message. The confusion is very visible on her face.  
  
Jan sighs, rolls her eyes dramatically. She steps forward, brings a hand to Jackie's face and presses their lips together. Jackie's eyes are wide, and then they close softly as she melts into the feeling of Jan's soft lips moving against her own. Her mind goes blank for a couple of seconds while they kiss, until Jan pulls away with an expecting smirk.   
  
"Oh... _Oh_." Is all Jackie can mumble, while it all finally clicks inside her head.  
  
Jan's hand caresses her cheek softly, her thumb wiping a smudge from her tears mixing with her mascara. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be like...I don't know, romantic?"  
  
Jackie chuckles, shakes her head. "No, it's romantic. I just thought..." Her voice trails off, but Jan understands.   
  
"It's you, Jackie. I don't want anyone else but you. Look, I even got these for you." Jan holds out the flowers, and Jackie smiles bright as takes the sweet smelling bouquet. "Wasn't sure which ones you like, so I just got a bunch of different kinds."  
  
Jackie looks at Jan and feels like she's going to cry again, this time for a happy reason. "I love them, they're perfect."  
  
Jan smiles proudly, her hand drifting down and intertwining with Jackie's. "Come on, pretty girl, we have sandwiches to eat and stars to gaze at!"  
  
Jackie nods, giggles happily and follows Jan out the door and onto the start of their new adventure together.


End file.
